grim_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Time Traveler
Grim Tales: The Time Traveler is the fourteenth installment in the Grim Tales series by Elephant Games. Anna is on the way to a family barbeque when someone tries to kill her. After surviving the car crash, she learns that Elizabeth and James are murdered. Anna needs to go back in time to save her niece and nephew. But it's not going to be an easy task since the killer is also a time traveler. __TOC__ Plot Anna is on the way to the home coming party at the McGrays' mansion when someone crashes her car. Anna survives the crash and goes to see the McGrays when she discovers that Elizabeth and James are dead. Richard tells Anna to perform a ritual and go to the past. There she sees the same man who tries to kill you poisons Elizabeth and James. After preventing their deaths, Anna follows the culprit and learns that he is looking for the McGrays' family artifact. He's also a time traveler, like her. The culprit finds the artifact and goes back to the past. Anna follows him to the 1920s and learns the identity of the culprit, August Nash, who lost his parents in a train crash. August believes his distant relatives, the McGrays are responsible for his parents' death. He successfully combines his time travel ability with a chemical formula and goes to the past to steal the McGrays' family amulet. At the cemetery, August meets his mentor, Ralph Maxwell. It turns out Ralph is the one responsible for the train crash. He deceives August and uses him to steal the McGrays' amulet so that he can steal August's time travel ability. Ralph goes to the past to destroy the McGrays, leaving August frozen as an ordinary person. Anna follows Ralph to the past and defeats him. To prevent the tragedy, Anna goes back to the day August's parents and grandfather were killed. She successfully switches the train track and saves everybody. The game concludes with a barbeque party with Anna, Elizabeth, James, August and their children. Bonus Chapter August and his son, Mike, are staying with Dorian and Anna when Mike goes missing. Dorian and August go out to look for him while Anna checks his locked room. Reading Mike's diary, Anna learns that his twin, Jack, got lost in the woods a few months ago and he's been having the same dream about Jack's disappearance. Since the door and windows are locked and no traces of violence, Richard thinks Mike has time travel ability and goes back to the day his brother disappeared. Anna goes to the past and finds Mike in the Nash's mansion. Mike asks her to help him find Jack. Anna explores the forest and finds Jack got caught in a trap. When Anna tries to free Jack, Rosette appears. She finds a way to return and sets a trap to take revenge on Anna. Using the Nash family amulet Richard gives her, Anna defeats Rosette and saves Jack. Richard makes sure that Mike forgets his time travel ability. He tells Anna he's more concerned with how Rosette was able to escape death and prepare a trap for her in the past. Characters * Anna Gray: Elizabeth and James' aunt. She's on the way to the McGrays when the tragedy strikes. * Richard Gray: Anna's skull father. His soul is still in this world to help Anna look after the family. * Elizabeth McGray: Anna's niece and James' older sister. She and James are killed by a mysterious man. * James McGray: Anna's nephew and Elizabeth's younger brother. He is murdered along with his sister. * August Nash: a mysterious time traveler who turns out to be the Grays and McGrays' distant relative. * Ralph Maxwell: Edward Maxwell's brother. He loathes the McGrays and plans to destroy them all. * Dorian Black (bonus chapter): Anna's husband. August and his son are staying with him and Anna. * Mike Nash (bonus chapter): August's son. His twin, Jack, got lost in the woods a few months ago. * Rosette Darkwood (bonus chapter): Anna and Dorian's old enemy from Crimson Hollow. Trivia * In the first cutscene, Anna calls Elizabeth and James 'her cousins'; they're actually her niece and nephew. * In bonus chapter, Jack was mistaken as Mike in a cutscene. Rosette was also mistakenly called Rosetta. Category:Games